Harry Potter and the Shield of the Magical Power
by Harry85
Summary: after ootp fictio; HP will have to save the magical world from a disaster; who will sustain him in preparing for this adventure? Will he be able to accomplish his task?
1. A New House

Summary: After Sirius death, some special events will happen for Harry.and he will have to cancel out a great danger for the magical world.will he be able to do this?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters; they are property of JK Rowling  
  
Harry Potter and the Shield of the Magical Power  
  
Chapter One  
  
"A New House"  
  
It was an hot summer evening at the number 4 of Privet Drive, and a boy with green eyes and black hairs, always messy, was lying down on his bed, staring the ceiling with an absent look; he was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.  
  
Harry was still shocked for his loved godfather's death, a death that he didn't want to accept, and he felt responsible for it: if only he had learned well Occlumency. In these first days of holidays, he remained always locked in his room, receiving food through the slot in the door; his relatives were so scared that Voldemort could put them in danger, too, trying to kill him.but Harry wasn't disturbed for this.he was used to their maltreatments.  
  
After having passed another time the evening remembering the events in the Department of Mysteries, Harry fell asleep.but this surely wasn't a refreshing and peaceful sleep. The next morning, when he woke up, he found Hedwig on his shoulder, with a letter.  
  
"Who can have written to me? I wasn't expecting answers or letters from anyone." he thought, and, after having taken his glasses, looking the parchment, he recognized the Hermione's writing; he was curious, and opened the letter, starting to read it:  
  
"Dear Harry, Dumbledore had just told me that Sirius had chosen my parents as your next tutors, so tomorrow in evening we will be there to bring you away!! You won't have to live again with the Dursleys!! I can't see the moment to hug you again!!  
Love, Hermione"  
  
Harry was rereading the letter for the tenth time, when another owl arrived in his room, with another letter, this time from Dumbledore, confirming the Hermione's one; for the first time after that cursed night in the Department of Mysteries, he was happy again.never more with the Dursleys.he would have lived in his best friend's house.and, actually, he had started to have new feelings about her, from a short time.  
  
That momentary happiness, however, vanished just after he understood that it was happening because the Sirius's will had been opened, and it was possible only if his godfather was really dead."So, it is true" he thought, "he is definitely dead.I won't see him anymore." and he started to cry again, for the hundredth time, remembering Sirius.  
  
That day passed as the others, with Harry alone in his room, undecided if being happy for going to live with Hermione, or being sad for the sure death of Sirius; trying to distract himself a little, he started to do his homework for the holidays, but no subject could interest or occupy him, if he wasn't able to avoid to think alternatingly about Hermione or Sirius...  
  
He was confused, he didn't know if he desired more to live with his best friend, who he was starting to believe to be fallen in love with, or to have back Sirius. Finally, he decided that it would have been better for him to have back Sirius, from the moment that he didn't know if Hermione was in love with him, and living with her, loving her and not being returned would have only made worse his life.  
  
Hermione, however, was extremely excited at the idea of sharing her house with Harry; he was his best friend, he needed help.surely, it would have been better for him to leave forever the Dursleys.and there was more.from some time she often founded herself daydreaming him. "It was only because he is my best friend and I wondered how to help him", she tried to convince herself, but then she thought, shaking her head, "No, you have to admit it, it is obvious that there is something more.I feel something deeper for him.I wonder if it is the same for him." Then she looked herself in a mirror, and smiling thought: "Well...we will see.I'm not so ugly and he admitted it last year." and went downstairs to plan a welcome party for him.  
  
In the meanwhile, Harry decided to write to Ron, telling him the news, but he hadn't the time to take the quill, that Pig, Ron's owl, entered from the window, starting to fly in the room, with a letter for him:  
  
"Harry, I read the news from Hermione.it is wonderful!!! You won't have to live with that awful Muggles anymore!! Ron"  
  
Harry smiled, a little bitterly, and decided to try to sleep.  
  
The next evening, just after dinner, at the number 4 of Privet Drive there was a knocking the door; "Who would be?" Uncle Vernon shouted, opening the door; "Good evening, Dursley" Moody growled; then he added: "We are here to take away Harry; you won't see him again, so you will be happy.and, especially, he will be happy.Dumbledore had found him a new house."  
  
Obviously, the Dursleys didn't stop them, so after some minutes, Harry was again in flight as the year before, again surrounded by the escort, but this time toward the Hermione's house.  
  
After about two hours, they landed in front of the door of a villa with a well kept garden, and Moody rang the doorbell; Hermione, very excited, ran to open the door, and threw herself on him, almost suffocating him, with her face crossed by some happiness tears; then she told him:  
  
"Welcome to your new house, Harry!!" 


	2. A Special Summer

Summary: After Sirius death, some special events will happen for Harry.and he will have to cancel out a great danger for the magical world.will he be able to do this?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters; they are property of JK Rowling  
  
Harry Potter and the Shield of the Magical Power  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"A Special Summer"  
  
Hermione accompanied him to his room, which was put beside hers.while he started to settle, she sat down on the bed, observing him; she felt in her a new feeling for him.first, she never desired so much to see him again; second, now that he was there with her, she wanted very much to kiss him, and this was the real new feeling.so, she couldn't deny herself anymore that she loved him, and couldn't help to ask herself if he was feeling the same.  
  
After some minutes, in which Harry was thinking and feeling the same, and to not stare at her decided to start settling his things, he heard her sweet voice, whispering him in his ear: "Do you want I help you?"; he shook his head, then he turned and took her hands, saying: "Hermione.I know you won't find normal what I will say, but I beg you to be sincere in the answer, because I need certainties."  
  
"Tell me all what you want, Harry.I'm here for this.we always unbosomed each other." she replied, a little worried.  
  
"Hermione, I." he started, but he wasn't able to continue, because he was too tense, so he said: "Nothing.it doesn't matter.." and continued settling his baggage.  
  
In the next days, he felt always more uncomfortable.he wanted to reveal his love to her, but he was afraid of what she could have responded, co he limited himself to study with her and to practice Occlumency with Dumbledore, who went there everyday to teach them.  
  
In a little time, he was able to close his mind to the Headmaster, keeping for himself his most secret thoughts, but Hermione also practiced with them, so he was afraid that if he would have to practice with her, he would have not the will strength to defend himself from her. However, being in her house kept him so happy and busy that he had no chance to think about Sirius, and it was already an improvement.  
  
With the passing of the days, however, if Harry started to feel better, she started to feel worse.she wasn't able to avoid thinking that the guy she loved was in her house and she wasn't able to declare her love to him.plus, the total lack of signs from him had worried her: "And if he doesn't love me? How will I live without him?" she asked herself every time she was alone.  
  
The next day, Dumbledore succeeded in overcoming her defenses, finding her thoughts about Harry; smiling, he finished the "Legilimens" spell and took her in another room, saying her: "You know.I'm not surprised for what I saw.in a certain sense, I expected that.now we have to know what he thinks.", then they returned in the other room, and he attacked Harry, surprising him, who wasn't able to defend himself.this gave to the Headmaster the chance to find his feelings for her; smiling, Dumbledore finished the lesson and gave them the work to practice together every evening, hoping that they will be able to find out their real feelings for the other.  
  
After dinner, they went in Harry's room, and, fearing each other, because neither of them wanted to show in this way his feelings, took their wands and started; "Legilimens" Hermione muttered, but Harry, even if with some troubles, defended himself; then he tried to enter her mind, but without results.  
  
After near an hour, they were really tired, and Hermione tried for the last time: "Legilimens" and this time he wasn't able to stop her.one after the other, his thoughts resurfaced, as far as.Hermione found his feelings for her.so Harry, who don't wanted she went too much deep because he was afraid she would laugh of him or become mad at him, muttered "Protego" and this time he entered in her mind.  
  
Doing this, he saw her feelings for him.and seeing that they was the same of his, he hugged her and kissed her passionately.  
  
When they parted, Hermione said: "Oh, Harry.I was so scared you wouldn't love me." and he replied: "Do you remember that when I arrived I wanted to say you something?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Well.it was this.but the fear that you wouldn't want me blocked me." then he narrowed her to him, brushing his lips on hers; she immediately opened her mouth, letting his tongue to enter.then she started to explore his mouth with her tongue.  
  
They remained in this way a long time, then they decided to go to bed.  
  
The next days didn't be too much different from the previous ones, because they didn't wanted to be caught by her parents, but the important thing was that they now knew about each other's real feelings; so, they arrived quickly to the 31st of July, Harry's birthday.for the occasion, it was prepared a special dinner and he was celebrated by Hermione's parents as a real son; then, when he went in his room, he found a great surprise, the unique that he had stopped to expect.  
  
"Sirius!! You are alive!!" Harry shouted, running to hug his godfather, who replied, smiling: "Yes, Harry.Bellatrix only stunned me, but that veil brought me in the dead world.Dumbledore had to work very hard to take me back."  
  
Then, Harry saddened, and Sirius asked him the reason: "Hermione.we love each other, and now we are together.I stay very well here with her, but now I will have to return to the Dursleys; you are again my godfather, and you are still wanted, so." Sirius smiled again, and said: "Yes, Dumbledore told me about you.good couple, indeed.however, you won't have to return to the Dursleys, because I have chosen Mr. and Mrs. Granger as your tutors.I'll have to accomplish a mission in foreign countries for the Order."  
  
"Sirius.I have a question.your will hasn't been opened, has it?"  
  
"Obviously not, Harry.now I have to go.I'll see you soon at Grimmauld Place." and he vanished.  
  
Harry was sure of not having dreamed him. 


	3. Grimmauld Place

Summary: After Sirius death, some special events will happen for Harry.and he will have to cancel out a great danger for the magical world.will he be able to do this?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters; they are property of JK Rowling  
  
Harry Potter and the Shield of the Magical Power  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Grimmauld Place"  
  
Few days after this, Harry and Hermione were transferred, with the usual escort, to the Headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix, in number 12 of Grimmauld Place, in London; at their arrival, they found Sirius waiting for them, and Hermione almost swooned; Harry caught her just before she fell on the ground.  
  
They settled in the rooms that they used also the year before, and found Ron waiting for them.  
  
"Harry!! Hermione!! What a pleasure seeing you!! How are you?" he asked  
  
"We are ok, Ron.we are only a little tired."  
  
"However, congratulations.I heard that finally you stopped being blind about your feelings." Harry and Hermione looked at each other smiling, then they asked: "And you? How it is with Lavender?"  
  
"Well.can we speak about something else? I miss her too much." Ron replied, a little sad  
  
"However, I imagined him, or Sirius is alive and is here?" Hermione asked  
  
"No, you are right.he is alive.he is returned.but, why aren't you surprised, Harry?"  
  
"Because I already knew this.the day of my birthday, I found him in my room.but I didn't say anything because I was afraid of having dreamed him." he added, answering Hermione's scolding look.  
  
That evening, during the dinner, they celebrated the Sirius's return and the new couple, with Molly Weasley touched for the happiness.she considered Harry and Hermione as two other sons, and seeing them so happy was her dream.  
  
The next day, they continued the war against the house started the previous year; Kreacher didn't clean anything, so they had to work very hard to make acceptable the house of the ancient lineage of the Blacks.  
  
One day, however, even if all of them were used to his insulting mutterings, Kreacher went over the limit.he not only called Hermione mudblood, but when Harry scolded him, he insulted heavily also his parents, so Harry lost his control and stunned him, throwing his body with the old objects they wanted to eliminate.  
  
This time Hermione didn't protest; after what he did the previous year, nobody respected him anymore, so he was mashed with the other rubbish. Life flowed happy at the number 12 of Grimmauld Place , until Sirius hadn't to leave for the Eastern countries, in a top secret mission for the Order, a very dangerous mission and a very long one.it would last some months. Harry felt a little empty that day, nevertheless the calming presence of Hermione always near him.  
  
The next day their letter from Hogwarts arrived, and Harry was happy of having been chosen as prefect .even if he never admitted it, the previous year he was disappointed for not having been chosen. Obviously, the other Gryffindor sixth year prefect was Hermione, the most favourite for the Head Girl position, the next year.  
  
A few days before their leaving for Hogwarts, all of them went to Diagon Alley to buy what they needed, and unfortunately they met the only student of Hogwarts that they never would want to see: Draco Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy, after having seen Harry, attacked him behind his shoulders: "Crucio!" he yelled, but Harry, without turning himself, muttered: " Protego" and then he heard Malfoy shouting in pain, unable to defend himself from his own curse. Then Harry turned and said him, ironically: "You have taken your father's way, haven't you?"  
  
"Don't name my father, Potter, or I'll kill you." Draco replied  
  
"Do this, if you are so brave.we will see what you can do."  
  
"Avada." he started, but Harry was quicker, and said: "Expelliarmus" , making him fell backward, and his wand fly in his hand; then, Harry threw it back to Malfoy, saying: "If you want to be a good Death Eater, you'll have to improve very much, Malfoy.", then he turned to Hermione, smirking, and entered the bookshop.  
  
Malfoy stood up, and went away, fuming; Hermione said: "You was an irresponsible.what have you done if you couldn't disarm him?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry.even a second year would be able to disarm him.he is so bad in duelling."  
  
When they returned at home, that evening, they found Dumbledore waiting for them; he had dinner with them, then he wanted to speak to Harry alone.or, better, in presence of the other members of the Order, but not with the other boys.  
  
"Harry, this is an important moment in your life", he said, "I designate you as extraordinary member of the Order of the Phoenix"  
  
"Extraordinary member?" Harry repeated "And what this means? Would I take part to the meetings?"  
  
"No, Harry.not at all, at least.only to the ones which will be related to the missions the Order will assign to you.that won't be very much.then, when you will have finished the school, you'll be an ordinary member as the others, and you'll be able to take part to all the meetings."  
  
"So.I'll have missions to accomplish? But, if I'll be at Hogwarts." but Dumbledore interrupted him, saying: "Maybe you'll have missions, maybe.I hope you won't, however.and if you'll have one, we'll find a way to let you go to accomplish it." then he added: "Now, go to sleep, and not tell to anyone what I said to you.", but seeing his look, he softened, and said: "Ok.but only to her.", and smiled.  
  
Harry went to bed without answering Ron's questions, saying that it had to remain a secret between Dumbledore and him, but the next days, as soon as he was alone with Hermione, he said it to her: "Missions? So young? But it won't be dangerous?" she asked, worried, but he replied: "Nothing can be more dangerous than duelling with Voldemort, I think" then he hugged her, and kissed her. 


	4. My Real Home

Summary: After Sirius death, some special events will happen for Harry.and he will have to cancel out a great danger for the magical world.will he be able to do this?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters; they are property of JK Rowling  
  
Harry Potter and the Shield of the Magical Power  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"My real home"  
  
The 1st of September, now for the sixth year, Harry, Hermione and Ron went to King's Cross, where from the track 9 and three quarters they would start their trip toward the school, on the Hogwarts Express; exited from number 12 of Grimmauld Place, they directed with their trunks to the underground, where a lot of people observed them, made curious especially for Hedwig and Pig.  
  
When they arrived to the station, they crossed cautiously the barrier between the tracks 9 and 10, for not being noticed, and found them on the well-known bench, near the train, where many students already took their place; Ron went to search a compartment in the tail of the train, while Harry and Hermione went to the prefect carriage, where they however planned to stay as less as possible.  
  
Another time, they met Malfoy, who exchanged hatred looks with Harry, but didn't said a word to them; after almost an hour, they entered the compartment occupied by Ron, Ginny and Luna, they sat down, and started to chat; Luna had her usual lunatic expressions, but was particularly interested in Ron, and didn't stop to stare at him.  
  
Harry whispered him: "Hey, mate.it seems you have made Luna falling for you.", then he fought the urge to laugh, and changed subject: "Fortunately, this year no Divination.it there isn't between my twelve O.W.L.s."  
  
"You got twelve O.W.L.s?" Ginny and Luna asked, extremely amazed  
  
"Yeah.two in DADA, Transfiguration, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures, and one in Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic and Herbology."  
  
"I get nine of them, but I'm happy in this way" Ron said; then asked: "And you, Hermione?"  
  
"I obtained 15 O.W.L.s.more than Harry, I took another in Potions and two in Aritmancy.and I'm quite satisfied" she replied  
  
"Of course.with fifteen O.W.L.s.and you, Harry, twelve.both of you have an assured career as Aurors." Ginny commented  
  
In that moment, the trolley with the sweets arrived, and they bought very much stuff, eating it for the rest of the journey, always chatting.  
  
"Do anyone know where Neville is? I didn't see him until now." Harry asked  
  
"I think he is in the next compartment, with Dean and Seamus.Why do you ask it?" Luna said  
  
"Nothing.I just hope he is fine." Harry replied; then, after some minutes, all the others went out to take a walk, following Ginny, so Harry and Hermione remained alone.  
  
Hermione sat on his lap, leaning her head on his shoulders, and closing her eyes; then, after a little, she sweetly muttered: "You know.sometimes, being with you seems a dream to me."  
  
"If it is a dream, don't wake me up, I beg you." Harry whispered in her ear, then he brushed his lips on hers, touching them with his tongue.she opened her mouth, welcoming his tongue with hers.then, Harry went down on her neck, kissing her also there, and she started moaning in pleasure; she would want to continue this forever, but they were interrupted; suddenly, Professor McGonagall entered the carriage:  
  
"Potter! Granger! From two prefects, I had expected a more proper behaviour!" then, seeing their mortified looks, she added, in a lower tone: "However, I'm happy for you.it was a long time I expected this to happen." and then she went out.  
  
Harry looked Hermione, then he grinned and said: "If everyone says that it was so evident, why we understood this only few time ago?", then he kissed her quickly and stood up, taking her hand and going to control the corridors.  
  
When the train stopped, they controlled the coming down of everyone, then they took a carriage to reach the castle, and they were with Ron, Ginny and Colin Creeve.  
  
"Well.now, everyone in the school knows about you, so.can I took an exclusive photo?" Colin asked  
  
"But you never stop taking photos of Harry?" Ron growled, then he added: "However, you have to be more careful.almost everyone saw you on the train.", then he smiled. Harry and Hermione reddened, and all of them started to laugh.  
  
While they were entering the castle, Harry said: "Finally I'm back to my real house." and the others agreed with him, who suddenly whispered to Hermione: "I'm not saying I was bad at your house, but.I'm not still used to call it home."  
  
"Don't worry.for at least two years, I also will be better year than at home.there we can't do magic." she replied, hugging him more firmly.  
  
When they arrived in the Great Hall, they settled at the Gryffindor table, and they noticed with a little surprise that Remus Lupin was sat down at the Professors table, near Dumbledore.and it meant only one thing.he was the new DADA teacher after that awful Umbridge woman.  
  
It was a welcomed return for everyone, less than for Malfoy and his minions, Crabbe and Goyle; then, Dumbledore delivered his usual speech, remembering that the Forbidden Forest was off-limits for everyone, now more than in the past, because the centaurs are extremely angry. Finally, for Ron's happiness, because he was starving, the banquet started.  
  
After eating, Hermione and Harry had to lead the first years to their dorms, before relaxing in the common room with their friends, Ron, Ginny and the others. It seemed that everyone bought a great quantity of stuff from the George and Fred's jokes shop, before going to school, and Hermione wasn't happy for this, but she couldn't stop them using it, so she settled in a couch near Harry, and near the fire, and started to control her lessons program; Harry and Ron's looks met, and they rolled their eyes up, smiling.  
  
After a while, they remained the last group in the common room, and Ginny and Neville decided to go to bed, so now there were only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender, who continued chatting another few minutes; then, all of them went in the respective dorms, and Harry kissed quickly Hermione before giving her the "Good Night"; Ron, instead, was a little surprised by Lavender's kiss.  
  
While they were preparing for the night, Ron spoke about this with Harry, who replied: "And why aren't you happy for this?"  
  
"Well.I don't know.I didn't expected this."  
  
"Welcome at home, Ron!" Harry said, interrupting this conversation and entering in his bed. 


	5. During the Year

Summary: After Sirius death, some special events will happen for Harry.and he will have to cancel out a great danger for the magical world.will he be able to do this?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters; they are property of JK Rowling  
  
Harry Potter and the Shield of the Magical Power  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"During the year"  
  
The next morning, the trio went down for having breakfast, then they directed themselves to the dungeons, for their first N.E.W.T.s Potions class; Snape welcomed all of them coldly, as usual, and kept them busy with a very difficult potion, the "Invisibility Essence", the most powerful in its field but also the most complex.  
  
Snape, who didn't be happy that Harry took his O in the Potions O.W.L., observed him continuously, ready to criticize him, but Harry was so light- hearted for being with Hermione that he was able to concentrate on his work, making a perfect potion.Snape was obliged to give him the maximum grade, also because the same Hermione wasn't able to do the same.  
  
"You deserve the maximum, Potter.but don't cheer too much.it's only luck."  
  
"Obviously, Professor" Harry replied, grinning, and noticing the rage of the Professor, who had not forgotten the Pensieve thing of the previous year.  
  
Cheerful, for the first time after Potions, Harry went with the others to Transfiguration, where Professor McGonagall started to teach them the human transfiguration, the most difficult; they started transfiguring their mate's ears, in couples, and Neville made one of his disasters, changing Dean's ears not in a couple of tea cups' handles, but in a pair of bat wings.everyone started to laugh, except for Ron, Harry and Hermione, who, after the lesson, spoke with him trying to console him, while they were going to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
After having eaten, Harry and Hermione exited before the others from the Great Hall, directed to the Herbology greenhouses, but on the steps before the main entrance, she couldn't resist and kissed him; he opened his mouth, searching her tongue with his, while she was caressing his chest.they were still kissing when:  
  
"Look, look.Potter.only with this mudblood you can do this." Malfoy said, laughing; Harry, with calm, replied: "Malfoy.didn't I tell you to not call her mudblood? Do you want another duelling lesson? I'll give it to you very willingly."  
  
"Sod off, Potter!! Crucio!!" but the curse didn't hit Harry; it hit Hermione, instead, and she fell down, shouting in pain; seeing this, Harry shouted: "You have exaggerated, now, Malfoy! Crucio!!" and Draco fell down, shouting even louder than Hermione, who in the meanwhile stood up; when Malfoy also stood up, Harry cast another Cruciatus on him, who, after this, went away. Harry and Hermione reached the greenhouses, where they had their next lesson. In the next days, the new about the duel filtered in the school, and Harry many times heard comments as: " That Potter.treating in this way Malfoy, who is son of a Death Eater." or "We had to expect this.he faced many times You-Know-Who.he had to have learned something about duelling." and many students were very happy for what was happened to Malfoy.  
  
All was going well, even the most annoying lessons, History of Magic and Potions, gave him satisfactions, and seeing Snape so angry for not having the chance of punishing him made him particularly happy.  
  
Many days passed, and he, as new Gryffindor captain, had to start their practices, and he wanted daily trainings, because he created a new tactic, which he explained to the team; but this needed a revolution in the team's playing mode, so it needed time to be understood.so he planned many practices.  
  
After about two weeks, the team started to show the first results: the new Chasers disposition on the pitch made very difficult to take the Quaffle from the team, because even if a Bludger would hit a Chaser, the others were so near that nobody could took the ball before them.  
  
In the meanwhile, lessons went on regularly; Professor Flitwick explained them the Disillusionment Charm, which Harry had had on himself the previous year, and Hagrid led them in the Forest, just at the beginning, to see an original creature, which was created by Hagrid himself and approved by the Minister that summer, the "Dogshot", a strange animal, obtained from a dog, but with a cannon in the place of his mouth; many students were scared by it, but it seemed very useful for the defense; plus, bringing in class dangerous creatures was normal for Hagrid, so nobody was too much angry.  
  
Every evening, Harry and Hermione hid themselves under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, to have their privacy moments, in some empty classes.that idea was from Hermione, who seemed to not be able to resist without kissing Harry at least ten times in a day.and Harry, obviously, wasn't upset with this.  
  
So, another time, near midnight, they entered in the Transfiguration class, and, they were just arrived when Hermione hugged him and kissed him; he opened his mouth immediately, and their tongues were entwined for the hundredth time.she continued to caress his chest, driving him crazy; he went down on her neck, and she started to moan, unbuttoning his shirt, while he was doing the same.he took off her shirt, and was near to unclasp her bra, when a sudden, loud noise scared them; so they dressed again and returned to their dorms, kissing them quickly before parting.  
  
It was arrived the day of the first match in the Quidditch Cup, against Ravenclaw, and, for Harry, against that Cho with whom it was a disaster for him the previous year; they, as captains, shook their hands coldly, then the match started; the Gryffindor's new tactic worked well since the beginning, and Harry had only to search the Snitch, keeping Cho far from it with some feints, while their advantage grew always more.they were 250 to 0, when he saw it and decide that the match lasted enough.he started a dive, and he caught it very near to the ground, risking to smash on it: the score was terrible for the Ravenclaws: 400 to 0! 


	6. A Different Christmas

Summary: After Sirius death, some special events will happen for Harry.and he will have to cancel out a great danger for the magical world.will he be able to do this?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters; they are property of JK Rowling  
  
Harry Potter and the Shield of the Magical Power  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"A different Christmas"  
  
They arrived to the first Hogsmeade week-end, and Harry and Hermione went with Ron and the others, visiting "Zonko's Wizarding Joke Shop", where they found a crowd of students, and other shops, before resting in the "Three Broomsticks" to have lunch; here, however, Harry left the others for some minutes, inventing an excuse, and he went in a shop that he knew was one of the Hermione's preferred ones, to buy for her a very special Christmas present.  
  
When he returned to the pub, obviously hiding the package, enjoyed his lunch with the others and then he went for a romantic walk alone with Hermione, taking each other's hands.they passed forward the Madame Puddifoot's tea room, where he went with Cho the year before, and Hermione wanted to enter, to see it, so Harry followed her, hoping that this time would have been better; in fact, all was perfect; Hermione was perfect, for him.  
  
They returned to the castle, and went in the common room to relax with the others; here, Hermione sat on his lap, leaning her head on his chest.after a little, she fell asleep, still hugged to him, and he remained a lot staring her angelic face, so beautiful while she was sleeping.  
  
On Monday, Snape tried to get his revenge on Harry, reading loud an article on the "Daily Prophet" on him and Hermione, making heavy comments on it; Harry, however, ignored him, not letting Snape to upset him, and prepared his potion without giving attention to the Slytherin's laughing, so he obtained another time the maximum; before leaving the class, however, smiling, he said ironically to Snape: "Professor, I didn't believe that a similar article could be useful for the lesson.but it helped me to concentrate.thank you.", then he turned and exited, leaving there Snape at the top of his rage.  
  
The Quidditch practices continued, the team applied always better the new tactic, and the coming of the match against Hufflepuff didn't worry Harry, even if versus Slytherin they lost only 190 to 180, and if Malfoy hadn't have caught the Snitch they would have won the match. The day of the match arrived, and there was a terrible storm, which remembered to Harry the storm in his third year, again versus Hufflepuff; "But this time, the Snitch won't escape from me" he thought; plus, his team knew perfectly what they had to do.  
  
The weather was really the worst could have been imagined, but Harry was calm; with the "Impervius" charm, his glasses rejected the rain, and he could search the Snitch, while Ginny, Dean and Seamus were scoring continuously.when he finally saw the Snitch, he pursuit it, extremely fast on his Firebolt, and he extended his arm.he was near to catch it.still few inches.. "Crash!!". Harry crushed on one of the pales which sustained the score rings.but he had it! He caught it! He stood up, staggering a little, and showed it to the audience.they won another time, this one for 300 to 80."Good result, considering the weather." he thought.  
  
When he arrived to the castle, after the match, he found a letter from Hermione's parents:  
  
"Dear Harry and Hermione, we, for Christmas, will go to ski in Switzerland.if you want to come, you have only to say it to us.  
Mr. Granger"  
  
He and Hermione discussed this, and they were both enthusiastic to the idea, so they went to the Owlery to send the reply, then they went downstairs in the Great Hall for the dinner.  
  
Last days before the Christmas holidays passed calmly, and finally Ron, Harry and Hermione boarded on the Express, returning to King's Cross.Harry was a little uncomfortable.this was the first time he took the train to leave the castle, at Christmas...  
  
When they arrived to the station, six hours later, they said hello to Ron, Ginny and the others, and then Harry, Hermione, and the Grangers directed themselves to the airport, to go to Switzerland. Skiing was a new experience for Harry, but he liked it immediately; after all, with Hermione as teacher, how couldn't he like it?  
  
The Christmas Eve evening, Hermione, when they entered the room after dinner, put some Silencing Charms on the room, so her parents could not hear them, then she locked the door, so nobody could enter, and with a mischievous smirk, she said: "Well.this time, nobody will interrupt us."  
  
"No, I think nobody can." Harry confirmed, hugging her; then he kissed her, and she opened her mouth, searching his tongue with hers, while brushing his chest with her hands; Harry started to kiss her also on her neck, and going always lower.she moaned loud her pleasure, and this excited him.he slipped off her shirt, and she did the same; she caressed his muscular chest, while he was unclasping her bra; then he slipped it off.his arousal was growing even more.he started kissing one breast, while he touched the other.then he licked her nipples, feeling them hardening in his mouth.she was still moaning, muttering his name.  
  
Hermione wanted to make sex with him so badly, now.she unbuttoned his trousers, unzipping the fly, then she slipped them off, and started touching his penis through the boxers, while he was slipping her skirt off.they contemporarily took away each other the last clothing part, and Harry put one hand between her legs.she shook a little, while she was taking his penis in her hand.then Harry inserted a finger in her.and then another.she felt she was ready, by now, so she whispered to him "Go on, my love...enter in me!!" "Are you sure, honey? This will hurt." "Yes, I'm sure, I need you." So he started entering in her, slowly, to not give her too much pain, then he started to go faster and deeper, until they didn't reach their climax together.  
  
"Finally we did this.I needed to do this with you, Harry.I love you so much." she said, after a while, when they had regained their breathe; "Yeah, me too, sweet.well, did you like it?"  
  
"Yes, it was really wonderful, Harry.everything I do with you, from studying to this, is wonderful." then she kissed him, then they fell asleep, still hugged.  
  
Next morning was Christmas, and when she woke up, Harry gave her his present; she opened it, and seeing the silver-coloured evening dress she was looking in that shop from a long time, she melt in happiness and commotion tears... "Harry.you had not to do this." "My love.for you I could do anything." and he kissed her. 


	7. The First Mission

Summary: After Sirius death, some special events will happen for Harry.and he will have to cancel out a great danger for the magical world.will he be able to do this?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters; they are property of JK Rowling  
  
Harry Potter and the Shield of the Magical Power  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"The first mission"  
  
Even if the lessons, Hermione, the Quidditch practices and matches gave him great satisfactions and happiness, and left him very little free time, Harry wasn't totally calm; he sometimes asked himself why Voldemort wasn't doing anything.or, maybe, it was simply that he didn't know it, now that he learned Occlumency, closing his mind to him.maybe, this stopped him from knowing what Voldemort was planning.however, the Potions essay on the uses of the werewolf fangs brought him back to reality.he had absolutely to finish it that night.  
  
It was almost the two o'clock in the morning, when he, exhausted, stood up, going toward his dorm's steps, and suddenly Hermione, in her nightdress, arrived in the common room; he reached her, who said: "Oh, Harry, you look terrible.you are too tired." "Yeah, I know.however, I finished it.and I was going to bed." "In this case.Good night, my love!!" and she kissed him briefly, before climbing again her dorm's stairs; Harry just touched his pillow, before falling asleep.  
  
Days passed, without problems or shocking news; when he was with Hermione and Ron, Harry felt he was living the best days in his life, now.and Malfoy didn't bother him or them anymore, after the duel.it wasn't more so cold, and the weather was changing for better.and thinking that a week later, on Valentine Day, he would pass a day only with Hermione gave him a special joy.finally, he was starting to feel as a normal wizard of his age.  
  
They passed the Valentine Day, as the other Hogwarts couples, wandering in Hogsmeade, one hand in the other's one, in the still weak February sun.they visited many shops, and suddenly, in front of a jewellery, Harry stopped; "What's happened?" Hermione asked, but he replied: "Nothing.can you wait me a moment, here?"  
  
"Of course, but." but he was already in the shop.after some minutes, he came out, with a very satisfied look, and they continued their walk.  
  
The final match for the Quidditch Cup arrived: Gryffindor against Slytherin!! The stadium was divided in two parts, and the three quarters of it were for Gryffindor. Harry was a bit tense.even if they scored many points, loosing this match could have given the Cup to the hatred rivals.  
  
Finally, the teams entered the pitch, and he and Malfoy, as captains, shook their hands without looking each other, and then the match started. Harry had perfected his team tactic, and after some minutes, this seemed to give results.after half an hour, the score was 100 to 0; after one hour, it was 250 to 0.Malfoy was attached to him, but Harry used this to lead him in some false dives; he wanted not a simple won, but a triumph, so even if he saw two times the Snitch, he waited.  
  
After one hour and an half, the score was 350 to 0.this was the moment!! He accelerated abruptly, leaving Malfoy a lot behind him, and he turned around one score ring.he stood up on his broom.and he caught it!! The score said 500 to 0.a total triumph.they got the Cup, a Slytherin humiliation and the World record of points in a single match for a single team!!  
  
Some days after the match, Harry was still celebrated in the Gryffindor common room, and also by the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs; he was the most popular boy in Hogwarts, for having humiliated in that way the Slytherins, with his tactic.  
  
His fame moment, however, lasted a little; after Potions, the first Monday in March, Professor McGonagall brought him to the Dumbledore's office, then she left them alone; the Headmaster seemed quite worried.after some moments, he said: "Harry, I told to bring you here because the Order of the Phoenix needs you; I tried to avoid this as longer as I could, but now I have to assign you a mission, a very important one, too."  
  
"Thank you, Professor" Harry replied, happy for having a chance to be useful for the Order  
  
"Wait to know what you have to do, before thanking me; you have to know that many centuries ago, a very powerful shield was created; it was named "Shield of the Magical Power" because if it is used in a duel, it not only resist to any spell or curse."  
  
"Even to the "Avada Kedavra"?" Harry asked, excited  
  
"Yes, also to it.and, plus, it gives to the possessor an incredible magical power, very much higher than mine or Voldemort's one.well, until few days ago, he didn't know about the shield, but now he is starting to search it."  
  
"And what I'll have to do?" Harry asked, now a bit worried  
  
"You have to take the shield before Tom, Harry.we have a very small advantage, that is that he doesn't know for sure where the shield is.he has a general idea, but he doesn't know if it is true."  
  
"If only I hadn't practiced Occlumency, now we could have been sure of this.maybe now he found it for sure."  
  
"Maybe.but you would have risked to be possessed; and, if you hadn't learned it, now Tom could have listened our conversation.however, the shield is in the abandoned castle of the McWelsh's family, in Wales; it is about 10 miles from Godric's Hollow, your parents' house.but I have to alert you that the shield is protected by many creatures, Harry; some of them are very dangerous. I would go myself, but the Ministry still doesn't trust me totally, and I have also to lead the school.so I can do anything but trusting you, Harry."  
  
"I won't delude you, Headmaster" Harry replied  
  
"I hope it, Harry, because if you'll fail, it would be the end of the Wizarding world.now, go.take with you all what you think could be useful, alert your friends, if you want, and then return here, to leave."  
  
"Ok, I'll be here soon" Harry said, then he exited the office, went to search Hermione and Ron, then he took them apart, and explained the situation.  
  
"Oh, Harry.I want to come with you." she said, but he replied: "No.I have to face my destiny, but you have to be alive." then he turned to Ron, and added: "Ron.take care of her.and if I won't return.well.be there to comfort her."  
  
"Don't be silly, Harry!! You'll be back, obviously." Ron replied, but with a worried tone in his voice.  
  
Harry dried a tear, then he turned and reached the Dumbledore's office again, ready to go to face what the Fate had planned for him. 


	8. The Trip

Summary: After Sirius death, some special events will happen for Harry.and he will have to cancel out a great danger for the magical world.will he be able to do this?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters; they are property of JK Rowling  
  
Harry Potter and the Shield of the Magical Power  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"The trip"  
  
When he arrived in the Headmaster's office, Harry found Dumbledore waiting for him; he had in a hand an object, something similar to a clock; "Come on, Harry.while you were preparing yourself, I equipped for you a Portkey, which will bring you to Diagon Alley; there, you'll change some Galleons in Muggle money, then you'll go to King's Cross, where you'll take the train for Cardiff; when you will be there, you will have to find a way to reach Godric's Hollow; take this map, it will show you the right direction; and take also this camping tent."  
  
"Thank you, Professor!" Harry replied, taking those objects  
  
"It's nothing, Harry.and I recommend, as Moody always says."  
  
"Constant Vigilance!! I know, I know."  
  
"Yes, Harry, because I just received the new that many Death Eaters are moving, directed to Godric's Hollow, so you could met them."  
  
"Mm.ok.I'll be careful, don't worry, Professor." Harry replied  
  
"Well.now, go!!"  
  
and immediately Harry, who was catching the clock, or what it was, felt himself transported away, rotating on himself, until, after some seconds, he landed, crashing on the ground, in front of the Gringott's.  
  
He entered to change the money, then, through the "Leaky Cauldron", he reached the Muggle world.he boarded on the underground, and after some stops, he reached the station; after having bought a ticket for Cardiff, he climbed on the train, just in time, and found a free seat.he sat down, and started examining the map; on it, there was a flashing arrow, indicating the direction he had to follow; he noticed that probably, the fastest way to reach Godric's Hollow was to hitchhike; so, he put the map in a pocket, and, for his surprise, he found there an amulet, with a small parchment, from Hermione:  
  
"Harry, this amulet gives you the chance to see me.I have another of this, to see you.I'm so worried!! Your Hermione"  
  
Harry smiled bitterly, thinking that he could also not see her anymore, but he tried to remove this thought from his mind, and looked the landscape, noticing that the weather wasn't good; it was cloudy; "Not exactly the best, for travelling by feet" he thought, confirming his choice of the hitchhiking as transport way after the train; after a while, he fell asleep, sure that on the train he won't met Death Eaters.  
  
A couple of hours later, he woke up, and hurried down of the train.it was already empty, they were arrived at least since twenty minutes. On the bench, he started to search the exit, and saw a bar; he was starving, so he stopped there to eat something.after this, however, he decided to search a place to pass the night.it was already evening, and he could not hitchhike nobody at that hour.  
  
He found a room in a small hotel just out of the station, so he signed it and finally rested.  
  
Next morning, he looked the map, took the direction that it showed, and he reached a speedway; he stopped, trying to hitchhike someone:  
  
"Excuse me" he told to an old woman, who stopped for asking him where he had to go "in which direction are you going? I have to go to the west, to Godric's Hollow."  
  
"I'm sorry, boy, I'm going to the north." and she went away.  
  
After about an hour and an half, he started to feel discouraged, when finally a man let him to go in his car, bringing him in the right direction; after a couple of hours, the man stopped, saying: "Well, now I have to leave you.I have to change road.you can reach your destination through the forest, there.it is the shortest way."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Harry said, then he started to walk toward the trees.he walked for hours, and then he conjured a quick lunch.for his luck, Professor Flitwick had already taught them those spells.in the afternoon he continued to walk until finally he reached a clearing, so he settled the tent Dumbledore gave him, had his dinner, then, exhausted, he threw himself on the bed.he took the amulet, and grasped it, closing his eyes, thinking about Hermione.he could now see her.she was walking nervously in the common room, grasping her amulet.then, she seemed relieved.  
  
"She surely saw me here, still perfectly sane."he thought, but he was interrupted by a noise, as a little explosion.he stayed to hear, and after some minutes, he heard a familiar voice: Bellatrix Lestrange! And she wasn't alone.there was a man with her.  
  
Harry congratulated with himself for having disillusioned the tent, then caught his wand, and when it seemed that they were passed near him, he decided that he could not let them to overpass him. So he went out his tent, and, as an irresponsible, he shouted: "Lestrange! We meet again, finally!!"  
  
Bellatrix turned, saw him, and smirked; then she said: "Potter.you are here.well.this is your end.Rockwood, let's go to kill him!!"  
  
But Rockwood couldn't even move a muscle that Harry shouted: "Avada Kedavra!" and his body fell down, without life.Bellatrix seemed shocked, but only for a moment, then she cried: "Crucio!" "Protego!" Harry said, and while she was ready to do the same, he yelled: "Inverto!"  
  
She was confused, thinking of being upside down, so she didn't reflect the "Protego" spell and was hit by her same curse, starting to cry in pain.she couldn't react, in those conditions, so Harry took advantage of this, using for other three times the "Cruciatus" curse on her, before killing her with another "Avada Kedavra".  
  
He returned in the tent, and not seemed shocked for having killed two people.he knew that it was the only thing he could have done, in that situation.maybe Dumbledore would have done something else, but he was much stronger than Harry, and knew many more spells.thinking this, he fell asleep.  
  
Next day, he started again to cross the forest by feet, and finally, at the beginning of evening, he reached his parent's house.it was still an heap of wreckage.for that night, he settled there, in the ruin.and he thought again, after a long time, in which way his parents died.and this thought, if sometimes he felt as an heavy thing fighting against the Dark side, always gave him the strength to go on in his battle.he had to do this for so much people.but before all the others, he had to do this for his parents.  
  
Next day, he moved toward the castle, following the direction on the map, full of a new determination. 


	9. The Castle

Summary: After Sirius death, some special events will happen for Harry.and he will have to cancel out a great danger for the magical world.will he be able to do this?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters; they are property of JK Rowling  
  
Harry Potter and the Shield of the Magical Power  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"The castle"  
  
After about an hour, he arrived in front of a rusty gate; it seemed normal, and on a plate it was written: "McWelsh Manor"; Harry tried to open it, but suddenly the gate took life and tried to bit his hand.Harry, a little surprised, retracted it just in time, then he cried: "Reducto!", and the gate disappeared.  
  
Harry started to walk on the path which from the gate led to the castle entrance, through a park that by now was totally wild, with his wand raised, ready to defend himself from everything could have been appeared; suddenly, an Hippogriff came out from a bush, so, remembering what Hagrid taught them, he stared in the animal's eyes, and bowed; the Hippogriff didn't seem to want to do the same, and Harry was ready to stun it, when it folded its forward paws, and bowed; then, the animal returned in the bush, without attacking Harry, who was relieved, and went on, always vigilant.  
  
Few passes forward, Harry was near to stomp on some weeds, when he recognized them as the Devil's Snare, which he had already met in his first year; in that occasion, without Hermione, he and Ron would have surely died.yeah.Hermione.he grasped his amulet, and saw her in the common room; she was studying.no, she wasn't studying.she was drawing.she was making an Harry's portrait.and she was crying.  
  
He left the amulet, and felt encouraged, seeing that she loved him so much, so he thought: "I have to exit all right from this place; I have to do this for her, I don't want she'll suffer for me." and he resumed the walk, avoiding the Devil's Snare.he was now near the door.he was quite arrived.the park was now totally behind him.  
  
Suddenly, few meters before the door, an huge tree emerged from the ground, and it started to try to hit Harry.he jumped back, and the tree stopped.he moved forward, and the tree restarted to move his branches furiously.  
  
"Perfect.I needed only a Whomping Willow to guard the door.and now, how can I overpass it?" he thought, then he remembered the knot on the tree that Crookshanks pressed when they entered in the Hogwarts one, in their third year.he took a long wood, and he tried to go nearer, running and avoiding the branches.he was near to hit the knot."Crash!".an enormous branch went down on him, who just in time rolled on his back, avoiding it.but he was scraped, and on his shoulder the pain was terrible.he dragged forward, and reached the knot.the tree stopped, and dived again.  
  
Harry stood up, bleeding from the shoulder, and he reached the door.tried the "Alohomora" spell, but it didn't work, so he used the Sirius' magic knife, that he used also to enter in the Umbridge's office.he entered in the entrance hall, and he looked around himself, lighting his wand: "Lumos!"  
  
He found what he was searching.the stairs.as what Dumbledore told him, the shield was at the end of a corridor in the third floor.Harry started to climb up, but after some steps, he fell down, again in the entrance hall.the stair transformed itself in a slide, as the female dorm's steps at Hogwarts when a boy climbed up.  
  
He started to search another way to go upstairs, and while searching, he crushed on what seemed air.he understood that something was hidden there, and used a Disillusionment counter-spell.but it doesn't worked.so he tried an Invisibility counter-spell, and another stair was revealed.he climbed it, and reached the first floor.  
  
There, he searched another stair, but there was nothing, so he had to enter the only door that was there.immediately, as he opened it, an extreme cold hit him.he started to think to the happiest thing he could, his first kiss with Hermione, and he cried: "Expecto Patronus!" and the coldness vanished.he went on, and entered another room, totally dark.he lighted his wand, and he saw a Boggart, which took the shape of a dead Hermione; he cried "Riddikulus" and the Boggart changed to a dead Ron.Harry cried another time: "Riddikulus" and the Boggart vanished.  
  
He knew it was only a Boggart, but he grasped the same the amulet, and saw her crying, in the common room, telling to Ron what she had seen.the Boggart taking the shape of her dead, then of Ron dead. Ron tried to consulate her, saying: "Well.see the good part of the medal.if his worst fear is to see you dead, he really must love you very much, Hermione."  
  
Harry left the amulet and wanted to go on as quicker as possible.he wanted to return to her.he found the other stair, and went up to the second, and then to the third floor; he entered an huge room, but unfortunately also the monster in it was huge.  
  
It was a crossing between a basilisk, a giant spider, and a griffin.Harry was so quick in turning, that he avoided its eyes, but how could he defeat the monster, without facing it?  
  
"This time Fawkes is not here to help me, blinding the monster." he thought, then he had an idea.he looked the monster's shadow on the wall, and from over the shoulder he cast an "Incendio" spell, directed to the monster's mouth.or, at least, Harry thought it was this.  
  
However, the creature closed his eyes, and Harry turned crying: "Reducto!" to the Basilisk head, which disappeared.now, he had only to worry about its spider body and its griffin wings and claws.  
  
"Reducto!" Harry cried again, and this time the spider paws vanished; the rest of the body fell on the ground, but the monster wasn't defeated.it launched a web, which imprisoned Harry, and then it started to drag itself toward him.  
  
"If only I could move the wand..." he thought, but then added: "Maybe I can do this even without wand." and yelled: "Diffindo!"; the web was cut, and he was free again. the monster was very close, now, and extended a wing, with its claws, on Harry, scratching his back.now he was bleeding also from there.  
  
Harry cried: "Reducto!" and the wings disappeared, then he tried a curse on the rest of the monster: "Avada Kedavra!" but the monster didn't die; instead, it jumped nearer to Harry, and was launching another web."Incendio!" Harry cried, remembering it was the most feared spell by the spiders, and the web took fire, as all the spider body.Harry escaped and opened the door behind the monster, entering the corridor he was searching.at the end he could see the door.the shield was so near.then he heard a noise behind him, and immediately the well-known voice:  
  
"Good job, Potter.you spared me the dirty work.very nice from you." 


	10. The End of the Mission

Summary: After Sirius death, some special events will happen for Harry.and he will have to cancel out a great danger for the magical world.will he be able to do this?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters; they are property of JK Rowling  
  
Harry Potter and the Shield of the Magical Power  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"The end of the mission"  
  
Harry turned, and he saw a tall, very thin man, with red narrow eyes.Voldemort was there!!  
  
"Go away Potter.Now!!" he said  
  
"If I don't do this, what will happen?"  
  
"I'll have to kill you!!" Voldemort replied  
  
"Well.so, do this, if you are able." Harry said with a challenging look  
  
"Avada Kedavra!!" Voldemort yelled  
  
Harry moved his wand very quickly, neither him knew how he knew what to do, but however a grey shield erupted from his wand's tip, and it absorbed the curse, then it vanished.something of the green flash of light succeeded in passing through it, and it hit Harry.  
  
Harry fell down, and for some moments he seemed dead; Voldemort started to laugh loudly, and said: "You had to do this sixteen years ago, Potter, with your parents.but finally you are dead.nobody can stop me now."  
  
"I'm.not.dead.yet." Harry said, in a low voice, and Voldemort's laugh stopped; he seemed quite shocked for Harry being alive another time.  
  
"Inverto" Harry cried and Voldemort was hit by the spell; "Ah ah ah.do you wanted to confuse me so easily, Potter? Crucio!" and Harry, surprised, was hit by the curse and fell down, crying in pain.Voldemort started to move backwards, still pointing his wand on Harry, keeping him under the "Cruciatus" curse.Harry was crying very loud, but he knew it will stop quickly.  
  
In fact, Voldemort reached the door which hid the shield, and for opening it, he turned a little.his wand wasn't pointing at Harry anymore, and the pain stopped; Harry took advantage of this and cried: "Accio Shield!!"; a very beautiful and massive golden shield with the words "Shield of Magical Power" engraved on it, flew through the opened door, and Harry caught it; then he stood up; then, smirking, he said: "Do you want to continue?"; he knew that Voldemort wouldn't have risked to transfer him magical powers that he himself didn't have, making him invincible.  
  
Voldemort's rage was evident, but he only hissed: "This not ends here, Potter.", then, with a loud "Pop" he Disapparated.  
  
Harry, still very weak, grasped the amulet, closed his eyes, and he saw Hermione, also with closed eyes and an hand on her amulet.he smiled, and said: "It's all ok, honey.I'm coming to you!!!" and he saw her smiling.  
  
He left the amulet, took the shield, Disillusioned it, then he ran out of the castle; he crossed again the park, and he saw from behind a tree Lucius Malfoy, who evaded from Azkaban, and he shouted: "Avada Kedavra!" killing him.out of the gate, he, not totally sure, extended his arm, with the wand in his hand, thinking: "Who knows if here it functions?", but suddenly.  
  
BANG!!  
  
A purple bus stopped abruptly in front of him; it was the "Knight Bus".he smiled, relieved, climbed on it, paying his ticket, then he took a chair, but he was just seated, when, as all the other passengers, he fell backward for the abrupt acceleration.  
  
After some stops, Harry went down in the Hogsmeade village, because the Knight Bus couldn't go nearer to Hogwarts castle; so, he started to walk, exhausted.he had just opened the huge main entrance, and the only thing he could see was a black robe moving, and a mass of bushy brown hairs falling on his face.then, he felt something very soft on his lips, and he gave her a very deep and long kiss.he was returned to his loved Hermione!! They stayed so a lot, and neither of them would have wanted to break the kiss, but Harry had to do this.  
  
"Hermione.sorry.but I have to go to Dumbledore's office to give him the shield.however, I think you can come with me."  
  
"Of course, Harry, no problem.let's go!" and she took his hand; while they were walking to the gargoyle, Harry counter-Disillusioned the Shield, and showed it to her, who was amazed.its beauty was very fascinating.then, they gave the password: "Fizzing Whizzbees", and the gargoyle moved, revealing the office's entrance; they entered, holding each other's hands, and after some moments the Headmaster appeared.  
  
"Take a couch, please.Well, Harry.as I can see, you accomplished your mission; it's your first success for the Order.I want to know all the minimum details."  
  
Harry started his story; at the end of this, Dumbledore remained silent for some minutes, then he asked to Hermione: "And why aren't you surprised by this?"  
  
She blushed a little, then she explained: "Because through this amulet, I can see the thing I love more in every moment, wherever it is.so, I see Harry with this, and I used it very often during the mission."  
  
"And I have another of this, so I could see her when I wanted." Harry added, taking his one from the pocket; "Well." Dumbledore commented, taking the Shield "Luckily, you was somehow able to take this before Tom."  
  
"Yeah.but even if I hoped it, I was a little surprised by him, escaping like this."  
  
"Well.seeing the Shield's powers, he could not risk." "Why? What it has so special?" Hermione asked  
  
"This, Ms. Granger, is a shield that, if used in a duel, not only can reflect or absorb every spell or curse, but it also gives to the possessor extraordinary magical powers, which neither me or Voldemort have.between them, there is the immortality.but nobody, apart from me, Harry, you, Tom and some members of the Order, knows about it.well, I think it is better if I go to hide it properly, now."  
  
"Professor.can I ask a question?" Harry said  
  
"Of course, Harry."  
  
"Well.when Voldemort used the "Avada Kedavra" on me, I used that grey shield.but I never learned it before.I only knew what to do in that moment.how it is possible?"  
  
"Well, Harry.it was the strongest Shield Charm that exist.and probably you knew about it through your connection with Voldemort.but as you saw, neither it can stop totally an "Avada Kedavra"."  
  
"And why he survived, if the Shield Charm didn't blocked it?" Hermione asked, curiously  
  
"It was the same Ancient Magic who saved him at the age of one, which saved him.even if in a less powerful form.it was your love for him."  
  
They looked each other, a little blushing.  
  
"Well.you don't have to be embarrassed for this.it is wonderful! And I think that Harry's love for you would have done the same, if you were in his place.now, I have to go.you can return to your common room."  
  
They stood up, and exited from the office; while they were walking to the common room, Harry asked her: "Hermione.when he went away, and I spoke to you grasping the amulet, did you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, Harry.with the amulet, it was as I were there with you."  
  
After some moments, Harry said, suddenly: "Hermione.thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For existing!! You don't know how many times seeing you through the amulet gave me the strength to go on, because I wanted to return soon to you.you are the best and more important thing in my life.I love you so much, Hermione."  
  
"I love you, too, Harry." and she kissed him, just when they were entering the common room, full of cheering Gryffindors. 


	11. An Important Development

Summary: After Sirius death, some special events will happen for Harry.and he will have to cancel out a great danger for the magical world.will he be able to do this?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters; they are property of JK Rowling  
  
Harry Potter and the Shield of the Magical Power  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"An important development"  
  
The last months of the term passed calmly, with Harry always more in love with Hermione; they were really inseparable, and for staying with him, she on the Easter holidays refused a long travel with her parents; Harry preferred to remain in the castle, and so they did.  
  
They were almost alone in the Gryffindor tower, so, one evening, Hermione brought Harry in her dorm, which was deserted.they stayed a lot hugged, on the bed, remembering all the events of that year, especially those happened between them.doing so, they laughed happily about each other's fears of not being responded by the other, in the summer.  
  
"You know, some times I think I could have got crazy, last summer, without you.Sirius, Voldemort, my feelings for you.all was spinning in my head.if you didn't let me to come to live with you."  
  
"Love.by now, it is passed.and however, I let you coming to my house, because I too was going crazy without you.do you know when I understood I was in love with you?"  
  
"No.when?" Harry asked, brushing her cheek with an hand  
  
"When, last year, we were in the Umbridge's office, and she was near to use the "Cruciatus" on you.I simply couldn't see you suffering a "Cruciatus" in front of my eyes.so I invented that lie, knowing it could have been dangerous.later, I often thought about that.and I understood I was in love with you."  
  
"And you know when I fell in love with you? Or, better, when I understood I was in love with you?" Harry asked, looking in her chocolate brown eyes  
  
"No.tell me."  
  
"In the Department of Mysteries.when Dolohov hit you with that curse.I was so scared you could have been dead.plus, it would have been for my fault.I wasn't neither able to think.I could only look at you."  
  
Suddenly, he kissed her, and she opened her mouth, welcoming him in it.his tongue explored it and clashed with hers.Harry felt he wanted so badly to make love with her, now.he started to kiss her on her neck, and she moaned for pleasure.Harry started to unbutton her shirt, and she did the same, brushing her hands on his chest.he unclasped her bra, throwing it away, and started to take her nipples in his mouth, playing with them with his tongue.contemporarily, while her nipples were hardening, she felt his arousal growing.she unzipped his pants, and slipped them off.  
  
Harry was now opening her skirt, and then he took it away, while Hermione was touching his member through the boxer fabric.then her hand slipped in.and she took it in his hand.Harry was trembling at her touch, but he slid an hand in her panties, feeling the wetness of her crotch.he took away her panties, and started to lick her pussy.she was going crazy.she felt so well doing this with him.and needed his penis in her.now!  
  
"Harry.go on.enter in me.I want you." she muttered, through her moans, and he nodded; then, his penis started to enter in her, first slowly, then always quicker, until they shouted each other's name together, in their climax.  
  
They rested there, hugged, regaining their breathe, then they fell asleep.  
  
Next morning, Harry woke up first, and stared her wonderful sleeping angelic face.she was still hugged to him.he decided to give her a surprise, and, trying to not wake up her, he exited from the bed, took his wand and conjured a big breakfast for two.then he returned in the bed.  
  
After some minutes, she woke up, and kissed him, briefly.then she noticed the breakfast, and was positively surprised.they started to eat, and she said: "You know, Harry.I had a wonderful dream.we had a son.a messy black haired and green eyed boy.just like you, my love."  
  
Harry didn't say anything, but he smiled  
  
"Wouldn't you like it, Harry?" she said, a little worried  
  
"Of course I would like it, but before we have to marry." he said with a smirk  
  
Until the end of the year, they didn't speak anymore of this, so they arrived to the last day without great news.however, Harry one day had the permission to go Hogsmeade even if the weekends at the village were finished, and he entered the jewellery he visited on the Valentine Day, exiting from there with a small package, which he hid jealously in his trunk.  
  
The lessons were over, by now, and they were in the last evening of the term, the feast evening.everyone was happy, and Ron confided to Harry that he finally conquered definitively Lavender's heart; Harry replied: "I'm very happy.but I have to say something to you, later, so we can speak more also about this." then he went to the girls' dorm to take Hermione, and they went downstairs in the Great Hall.  
  
They ate and drank a lot, then they went in the common room; when everyone was gone away, Ron and Harry continued their conversation, and Harry revealed his plan to his best friend, asking his help.then, they went in the dorm to pack their trunks.  
  
Next day, a crowd of trunks and students filled the Entrance Hall, then they climbed on the carriages, and they reached the Hogsmeade station, and the train which would take them back to home; Harry had the package in his pocket.  
  
As usual, the major part of the travel was passed chatting, joking and eating sweets; they also listened absent-mindedly to the last strange news on the "Quibbler", read by Luna.then, suddenly, Ron, Ginny, Neville, the same Luna exited from the compartment, inventing some excuses, one after the other, leaving Harry and Hermione alone, after an Harry's signal, which wasn't noticed by her.  
  
Harry locked the door: "Colloportus!" and she asked why; he didn't reply, but went on one knee in front of her, took one of her hands, and with a shaky voice, he started:  
  
"Hermione.in this year with you, I lived wonderful emotions and I understood I love you much more what I thought."  
  
"I also love you, Harry." but he interrupted her, continuing his speech, with an even more shaky voice:  
  
"And I understood that without you, I can't live, so." and he extracted the little box from his pocket, opening it, "I ask you: Hermione, do you want to marry me?"  
  
"Oh, Harry." she started, but she wasn't able to continue.she started to cry for her commotion and happiness.so she only nodded, looking the engagement ring he was inserting in her finger.  
  
It was a golden ring, with an huge diamond in the centre and a lot of rubies around it; and there was a platinum band encircling the diamond, with engraved: "To Hermione, the only true love of my life".she, still crying, kissed him.and then she confirmed: "I want to marry you, Harry."  
  
After some minutes, the others returned, and clapping their hands, they smiled seeing the ring, and started to shout: "W the best couple in Hogwarts!!", then they hugged them, congratulating.  
  
At King's Cross, they said hello affectively, then Harry and Hermione crossed the barrier and reached the Grangers, who immediately noticed the ring, and asked, with a false serious look: "Have we lost something?"  
  
"Well.Harry asked me to marry him, on the train.and obviously I accepted." Hermione replied  
  
Mrs. Granger hugged Harry, then her daughter, deeply touched, and Mr. Granger did the same.then they congratulated with them, and Mrs. Granger added:  
  
"I couldn't expect anyone better than you, Harry, for my Hermione."  
  
"Too kind, Mrs. Granger" Harry replied, then they moved toward the station exit. 


End file.
